Digimon: A Different Story
by Incgnito
Summary: Bueno. Primero que nada, este fanfic tiene personajes originales. No es de amor, pero no significa que no será interesante. Resumiendo, es la historia de una persona común y corriente a quien se le presenta una gran oportunidad. Pero la alegría desaparece cuando un Digimon amenaza con destruir ambos mundos: el Humano y el Digital.


_Buen día al que lea esto. Les traigo una historia diferente, como dice el título. NO es de amor como muchas historias del tema repartidas por internet. ¡Pero espera! ¿Eso realmente te limitará a leerla? Aquí te la dejo._

* * *

Ocho y media de la mañana. Era uno de esos días nublados que tanto le gustaban. Se despertó tranquilo, como siempre. No más se levantó de la cama fue a recorrer su casa para ver si había alguien despierto. Saludó a su madre. Tomó su típico desayuno a su velocidad de siempre, no más de diez segundos. Esa mañana pudo haber sido como cualquier otra, pero cuando volvió a su habitación, vio un extraño aparato en su mesa. Una especie de teléfono, pero mucho más pequeño. Tenía un color blanco, y era de forma curvada en la parte superior. Poseía dos pequeños botones debajo de una diminuta pantalla. _Me estarán jugando una broma, _pensó. Él ya sabía lo que era. Por definición, un "Digivice", como se le conocía. Perteneciente a la serie de televisión Digimon, que también tenía historietas llamadas "Manga" y una alta gama de videojuegos. A él desde siempre le gustó Pokémon, pero Digimon le atraía aún más, pero no sabía el porqué. Pensó que era una broma de alguno de su familia, o de algún amigo, quizá.

En un momento, el llamado Digivice empezó a emitir una pequeña luz, con una flecha apuntando un lugar. Eran vacaciones y, como no tenía nada que hacer, se vistió y salió de su casa siguiendo la dirección que se indicaba. Él pensó que lo más probable es que tenga un rastreador de teléfono, y que eso que tiene en sus manos lo llevaría a donde sus amigos quieren terminar la broma. Caminando por la calle hacia la zona del centro, notó que ese día no había un solo auto recorriendo las concurridas avenidas de la ciudad. Era como si él fuera la única persona despierta en la calle. Después de tanto caminar, llegó al parque San Martín, muy conocido en Tucumán, donde él vivía. Como él lo esperaba de ese día, no había ni una sola persona en toda esa zona.

No obstante, la flecha indicaba que estaba cada vez más cerca, por lo que decidió seguir su camino. Llegando al centro del parque, vio que la flecha indicaba un arbusto cercano, donde pensó que estarían sus amigos para intentar asustarlo. Antes de que pudiera acercarse, una voz cercana exclamó: _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ahí?_ Él logró distinguir una voz femenina, algo violenta, pero femenina aún así. Volteó, y vio a una chica de unos quince años, de cabello castaño, con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera a punto de regañarlo. Pero también vio a un rostro tapado por una capucha, y su cuerpo se cubría con un abrigo marrón. Se quedó sin palabras, sin duda no tenía nada que decir de aquella situación, pero utilizó la vieja excusa de que estaba buscando algo, ya que en realidad lo estaba haciendo de algún modo.

-¿Buscando, qué exactamente?

―Bueno, eso ni yo puedo saberlo.

―Simplemente buscas esperando encontrar cualquier cosa, no buscas nada en específico.

―Exactamente.

―¿Tu nombre?

―Tomás, pero mis amigos me llaman Tomy. ¿El tuyo?

―Alegra.

Recuerda que fue corta la conversación hasta que el encapuchado alertó a Alegra, señalando alguna especie de peligro en el arbusto en el que Tomy buscaba. Tomás se dio la vuelta y vio que la planta se movía, como cuando en las películas un animal salvaje acecha en la jungla. Se podían ver unos ojos amarillos, por lo que pensó que era una serpiente, pese a que no había de esas en esa zona de Argentina. El encapuchado era poseedor de un largo bastón, con lo que decidió acercarse. Al instante en el que se asomó por el arbusto se vio un movimiento rápido de lo que parecía ser un reptil. Una vez en el suelo sobre el encapuchado, Tomy ―y Alegra también― lo distinguió inmediatamente. Era un enorme reptil rojo, con símbolos negros en lo que podríamos llamar manos y en la cabeza. Dotado de una enorme boca llena de afilados dientes, tratando de morder a nuestro amigo con capucha. Según los dos jóvenes, su nombre era Guilmon. Había sido por excelencia el digimon favorito de Tomy, ya que no sólo era grande, como a él le gustaba que fueran las bestias, sino que era muy fuerte a pesar de haber sido un recién nacido como el Guilmon de Takato, que aparecía en la serie de Digimon Tamers.

Pese a estar sorprendida, Alegra dio orden al encapuchado de matar a Guilmon. Al escucharla, Tomy sintió un golpe en su interior, quien había sido siempre su ídolo hablando de Digimon, se había hecho real y estaba a punto de ser asesinado. Antes de que el encapuchado asestara un golpe que matara al reptil, Tomás lo detuvo con sus brazos, lo que le permitió sentir la increíble fuerza que tenía ese hombre, lo único que lo salvó fueron sus escasas clases de natación a las que iba obligado a hacer algún deporte. Guilmon se tranquilizó un poco, pero el encapuchado lo retenía para que no hiciera ningún daño.

― No tenemos por qué matarlo, ¿es que no sabes lo que es?

― Creo que sé incluso mejor que tú lo que es, y sé que es muy peligroso.

― Sí, es peligroso, pero si lo tratas bien puede ser un buen compañero digimo-

―Interrumpió― ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que es un digimon?

― Me gustan mucho la serie y los videojuegos, y conozco muy bien a Guilmon.

Alegra se quedó callada por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que Tomy sabía lo que decía, por lo que decidió contarle la verdad. Esto era sin duda algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre, por eso tuvo algo de precaución al decírselo.

_ Esto te sonará loco, pero hace unas semanas comenzaron oleadas de visitas del mundo digital. En todo el mundo hubo portales entre ambos mundos, pero ahora se han disminuido a uno, y va cambiando de lugar cada cierta cantidad de tiempo. Fue ayer el día en el que el portal dejó esta ciudad y cambió de dirección a Japón. Por lo que entre Argentina y Japón podría haber cientos de Digimon salvajes. Por eso es que nos hemos encontrado con este digimon aquí._

Tomás estaba, más que confuso y desorientado, eufórico. Todo eso que él amaba se había hecho realidad, ¡él mismo lo había comprobado! Un mismísimo digimon, no, el mismo Guilmon estaba frente a sus ojos. En ese momento se dio cuenta, él estaba destinado a que Guilmon fuera su compañero, por eso el Digivice apuntaba al arbusto, por eso había un Digivice mismo. Sin embargo, Alegra le dijo que es muy peligroso y no se haría su amigo con sólo pedírselo. Sorprendente fue la reacción de la chica al ver que Tomy también tenía un Digivice, y que no había sido coincidencia que él estuviese buscando algo allí mismo.

― Darcmon, suéltalo― dijo, revelando la identidad de la encapuchada.

― ¿Qué sucede, es que él fue elegido?

― Así parece, por lo que tenemos que dejarlo con su digimon.

Tomy se acercó a Guilmon ahora que no estaba siendo retenido, y le dijo que estaban destinados a estar juntos, a protegerse mutuamente. Como fue típico de la naturaleza de los Guilmon ―que son muy escasos, realmente―, éste sonrió y obedeció a quien ahora sería su "Digimon Tamer". En un instante el Digivice de Tomy comenzó a brillar y teñirse de un intenso color rojo, al mismo tiempo en que la flecha que apuntaba al digimon reptil desapareció.

Tomás sonrió también y abrazó a Guilmon. En ese momento se le pasaron un trillón de cosas por la cabeza, como irse de aventura al digimundo, incluso defender la justicia ayudando a bajar la criminalidad de la ciudad. Pero Alegra tenía una misión: descubrir el porqué de las oleadas. Descubrir por qué habían comenzado ahora y no hace diez años.

― No es tiempo de hablar ahora, te veo en mi casa esta tarde, pregunta por mí. Hasta eso, mantenlo oculto, y que nadie sepa que esto siquiera sucedió― dijo, entregándole un papel en donde estaba anotada su dirección, y su nombre debajo.

Esto seguramente era, el inicio de una gran aventura, pensamiento que hizo que el chico se entusiasmara muchísimo. Esa misma tarde debía ir a la casa de una chica ―cosa que le hizo pensar la reacción de sus padres― para decidir el futuro de sus vidas. Para comenzar un épico viaje en busca de los secretos del Digimundo.


End file.
